


Remember Me

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Hey, could you write something where reader and Gabe are friends and she (doesn't have to be female) is in love with him and then loses all memories of him and only him because of some hunt and when he finds out he follows her around cause then maybe she'll remember and she starts getting flashbacks and they somehow get together and it's all fluffy?Warnings: violence, injuries of the head kind, fluffy





	Remember Me

“Dean, watch out!” You shouted in the tattered warehouse just on the outskirts of the city where a pair of vetala had taken up residence. They had been feeding on victims for weeks now and with Gabriel’s help you tracked them down.  
At the moment one of them was busy squaring off against Dean as Sam was knocked out in the corner. Dean had yelled at Gabriel to heal his brother, which left you with the other vetala.   
She had her fangs out with a predatory stance as you circled each other. You gripped your silver knife tightly as you charged towards her, hoping to send her off balance so you could plunge the knife into her heart.   
However a distraction came from Gabriel as he yelled out your name making you lose focus for just a split second. In that second the vetala bit down on your arm that held your silver knife and then threw you back against one of the hard cold walls that still supported the place.   
Your eyes rolled back at the impact as your ears start to ring. Somewhere you think you hear a crack before the world around you goes dark. Coldness sweeps over your body causing you to think that this is the end. Part of you fights to get up and help Gabriel, but as the darkness takes hold, you start to forget who you’re fighting for again.

Gabriel flew your body to the nearest hospital as soon as the fight was over and he healed the brothers. They let him take you, knowing that you held a special place in the archangel’s heart. Hospital staff immediately took you and wheeled you off to be seen right away. Meanwhile Gabriel paced in the waiting room, hoping for any information about your health. He did his best to heal what he could, but the venom from a vetala was difficult.  
Sam and Dean had shown up only a few minutes after they phoned Gabriel for his location. They both sat next to each other as the archangel moved, mentally punishing himself for your pain. Finally the doctor arrived and lead them back to your room.  
“She sustained a rather bad head injury, but she is healing. No broken bones or internal bleeding, so she should wake up soon.” The doctor told them as they stood next to your hospital bed.   
“That’s good.” Sam murmured, watching the archangel scoot a chair to your bedside. The brothers looked at one another, exchanging a hidden conversion. “Hey Gabriel, we’re going to get something to eat…”  
“I’ll be here.” He promised, tracing his fingers on your pale hand. Sam gave him a pat on the back as Dean let out a low grunt before leaving, letting Gabriel have time with you. When the heavy footsteps disappeared, Gabriel leaned over the bed, watching and waiting for any movement. “I’m sorry. This is my fault.” His grumbled. “I should’ve watched for you more….stupid monsters. And you….you missy should watch your back more. Hunting is dangerous enough and being with these two knuckleheads isn’t helping your survival chances.” He snapped, but then his whiskey eyes softened as he scanned over your unconscious body. “Wake up soon, (Y/N).” His warm lips pressed against your temple. “Please.”

Pain enveloped your head as you slowly stirred awake, noticing a warm presence at the edge of where you were laying. Blinking your eyes open, blank white walls with bland furniture made up the room, along with a body draped over your blanket. You carefully moved your legs away trying not to disturb the man.   
Although your hopes diminished as he jolted upward, his whiskey eyes combed over you. “You’re awake.” Dimples appeared as his smile grew, then his strong arms engulfed your frame. “I was worried when that vetala threw you at the wall. Got a little bump on your head there.” He jerked back, noticing your stiff posture. “(Y/N)?”  
“I’m sorry, but who are you?”   
His face shattered, concealing none of the loss he felt. “Gabe.” He whispered keeping his eyes low to the ground as his hands clasped together.   
Part of you wanted to reach out to him, but you weren’t sure what to say. No memories of him existed in your mind, although he seemed to know you enough to feel upset. “I’m sorry.” The words were hollow of any emotion, but they felt like the right thing to say. Anything to break the silence of the room.  
“Hey! Look who’s up!” Dean burst into the room with coffee mug in his hands.  
“That for me?” You joked, eyeing the mug. Gabriel’s eyes shot to you as you recognized the brothers.  
“Nah, (Y/N). You should stick to water.” Dean smirked and gave a pat on the shoulder to Gabriel. “Having fun in here?” Emerald eyes flashed between the two of you.  
Gabriel stood up with his hands in his pockets, shifting from foot to foot. “Look…..something-”  
“Who is he?” Your blunt question caught them off guard. “Why is he here?”  
Sam stepped forward with concern as Dean turned to Gabriel for an explanation. “She doesn’t remember me. How? I don’t know.” He tried to joke, but his voice fell flat.  
“How about we get you to the bunker and then we can sort this out.” Dean suggested.   
“Okay.” You eyed Gabriel warily as Sam helped you out of bed and down the hall. Dean held Gabriel back in the room for a moment.   
“Look, man. We’ll figure this out.” He ran his hand through his hair. “Just maybe give her some time for now.”  
“Time? Don’t you think it’d be better if I was there. I could tell her stories and-”  
“Dude, I’m trying to help, God knows why. You’re a straight-up douche, but I know you like (Y/N) so I’m trying to help you here. She needs time.”   
Gabriel’s lips firmly pressed together as his eyes squeezed shut for a moment. “Fine.” He growled.

It had been a couple of days with no signs of improvement. The brothers tried to mention Gabriel in their conversations with you, trying to re-jog your memory, but nothing worked. Your memory of the brothers and the past hunts you shared were still there, but an absence loomed in the shadows.  
Finally, Gabriel gave up trying to stay away and appeared almost all the time at your side. At dinner he’d sit next to you with his leg sometimes brushing against yours or as you watched a movie he’d appear with popcorn in hand ready to share.   
“You’re weird.” You’d point out to him whenever he spoke out. Even as he tried to tell you stories of your time with him, you didn’t care to listen. Walking away didn’t help as he only followed like a lost puppy.   
“Quit following me.” You picked up your speed to get to the local bar.   
“Please remember.” He pleaded with those soft whiskey eyes.  
“I’m sorry.” Those words spilled out whenever he tried. Hollow words that felt natural to say to someone in pain. Time it’s toll though as you could only say so much to him. The brothers showed pictures of you guys grouped together, but nothing clicked.

As you sat in the library with research spread out around you, you didn’t appreciation him buzzing around. “Will you stop?!” You narrowed your eyes at the archangel. He winced at your words as he stood near the pile of papers you had gathered so far. “I don’t know you, I don’t remember you! Get over it! If all it took was a bump on the head to forget about you, then I guess you weren’t important enough to remember!” You didn’t wait for a reply as you headed to your room in the bunker and began to pack.  
Hearing your outburst Dean came to check up on you, noticing the duffle bag. “Going somewhere?”  
“I can’t remember, Dean.” You sharply stated.   
“We can still figure this out.” He walked from the doorframe to sit on the edge of your bed. “You don’t need to leave.”  
“As long as he is here….I don’t want to be.” You zipped up the duffel bag and swung it over your shoulder. “Goodbye.”  
“(Y/N).” Dean snatched your arm, holding you back with a tight grip.   
“I need to do this.” You turned in his hold, gazing up at him.  
He nodded as he pulled you into a hug. “Fine...just be safe.” Giving a quick kiss to your head, you left.

You still hunted with the boys, although you saw them less and less. It only took a couple of days to find a nice apartment in a town about an hour away from the bunker. The apartment was cozy with a small basic kitchen, tight bathroom, and warm bedroom.   
You took the liberty of getting a brain scan to see if anything was really wrong, but the doctor didn’t report anything unusual. He told you to give it time with trying to remember anything you could have forgotten.   
Meanwhile you started work at a local pastry shop, although you weren’t quite sure why. Sweets were always something that made you smile, but there was a hidden factor that you had yet to figure out.   
“Hey (Y/N), here’s table nine’s order.” Ella, another waitress, handed over a tray of breads and doughnuts.   
“Thanks.” You balanced the tray in one hand as you headed over to the table near the large window in the front. “Here you are.” You winked at the group of boys who had been staring at you and your co-worker for the past half an hour. “Enjoy.”  
Just as you were about to walk away, your reflection caught your attention in the window. Although you weren’t just standing there in your working outfit. Instead an apron with ‘Kiss the Cook’ was tied over your clothes. Loving arms hooked around your middle before tickling your sides. You smiled at the image, even though you weren’t sure where it was from.  
“(Y/N)?” Ella broke your gaze and then you noticed that the boys were staring at you strangely.   
“Sorry.” You fidgeted with your outfit, hurrying back to the kitchen. A smile of chocolate and cinnamon hit you as you entered, making you turn to look for something. A blush crept up your face as your eyes searched the place for something or someone.   
“You alright?” Ella rubbed your back lightly. “You got a fever?”  
“Something like that.” You mumbled, trying to keep it together.  
“Go home.” Ella’s voice broke the silence.   
“What?”  
She smiled. “I got it, don’t worry. You should take care of yourself.” She handed you your coat.  
“Thanks.” You reluctantly put it on.  
“Now go rest.” Her strong arms pushed you out and closed the door before you could protest.   
The walk to your apartment was short as you lived only across the street, which is one of the reasons you loved where you worked.   
As you trudged along, you swear there were footsteps following you. Turning, you found nothing but empty space with the smell of chocolate and cinnamon surrounding you again. The scent filled your nostrils, making your blush deepen and your legs fidget.  
“What is wrong with me?” You whispered to yourself as you waited for the elevator to take you up to your apartment. The stainless steel showed your reflection as you waited, except this time you saw an angel blade. A sturdy strong arm held onto the blade as you were protectively behind the man. Your eyes strained to clear up the image so you could figure out who your protector was, but the moment was lost as the doors opened.  
You stepped inside the small elevator with your finger hovering over the floor buttons. The number sixty-nine came to mind and then a door with that number on it. The door opened to show a man with slicked back hair and a porn-stache, causing you to giggle. Hey sweetcheeks. A warm bubbly voice said. It was followed by other images and words that caused you to remember what you had lost.  
“Gabriel.” Your eyes went wide. “Gabriel!” You cried, running out of the building towards your car. You stopped though as you noticed a familiar blonde man in the pastry shop. It was hard to tell for sure, but then his whiskey eyes stared at you and you knew. “Gabe!”   
He kept still as you rushed across the street, observing your panicked behavior. The door rang as you entered and Ella opened her mouth, but shut it as you flung yourself at the archangel.  
“I’m sorry.” This time the phrase was filled with sincerity. “I don’t know how I could ever forget you.”  
“Me either.” He joked, kissing your forehead. “I was personally somewhat offended.” You giggled at his comment. “Glad you’re back now. Suppose you could move back to the bunker then?”  
You were about to reply but then you realized that you were sitting on his lap with your arms looped around him. Your face reddened as you tried to pull away, but Gabriel’s strong arms kept you in place.  
“You don’t think I’m going to let you leave me again, hmm?” His forehead pressed against yours. “I should’ve told you a long time ago (Y/N)....I love you.”  
“Wha-” You were cut off as chapped lips pressed against yours. It was simple and sweet with the scent of chocolate.  
“You should take some medicine, you’re face is all red.” Gabriel chuckled.  
“That’s because of you, you...idiot.” You stuttered, glancing out the window.  
“Well, this idiot is in love with you.” He tilted your chin, gazing into your eyes.  
“Love you too.” You whispered, kissing him again.


End file.
